


Official

by Gypsophila0293



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsophila0293/pseuds/Gypsophila0293
Summary: Coffee truck, Valentine's Day and will you be mine?
Relationships: Seojun Han/Sujin Kang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> Post True Beauty where Seojun is an idol and Sujin works/volunteers for the community. Every year on 14th of February, Seojun would send a coffee truck to support Sujin at her designated community center, like "normal friends" do until one fine day.

**14th February 2022**

_“Please help yourself to the hot drinks and churros!” -_ _Kang Sujin’s best buddy, Han Seojun._

**14th February 2023**

_“ Keep yourself warm with the hot drinks and snacks!” -_ _For my No.1 Fan, Kang Sujin <3._

**14th February 2024**

  
  


“Hey Sujin, no coffee truck this year? Did you guys break up?.”

“There is nothing to break up. He’s probably busy. I’ll treat everyone instead,okay.”

“Only _you_ would think otherwise.”

* * *

“Seojun, did you buy the flowers?”

“Will this even work? This is Kang Sujin we are dealing with.”

“The more reason you have to spell it out. She’s a model student, but I guess spending too much time with you has an effect on her capability to understand this topic of _‘love’_.

“Shut up, Chorong.”

“The whole universe is aware of your relationship except both of you. It’s a miracle you realized it...after 2 years.”

“Well.....”

* * *

“Free after work?”

“Yep.”

“I need to pass you something. Come over my place?”

“Okay.”

“You know my passcode, help yourself in. Practice might be delayed.”

* * *

“Oh you’re home? I thought you’d be late.”

“Practice ended on time. Drinks?”

“Water…is everything okay?”

“Mmhmm. I’ll grab the stuff that I need to pass to you.”

* * *

“Happy Valentines Day”

“Wait. What did you do? Did you post something stupid on your social media again? Let me check my pho…”

“Kang Sujin, will you be mine...officially?”

“....”

“I like you...I know it took me long enough but I thought I should spell it out to you. I don't want to be too late...I...”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“You heard me.”

“You like me too?”

“Yes.”

“Where are you going? It’s your turn to say ‘I like you’. Hey it’s not fair, say it to me. Stop ignoring me, babe”

The chasing game was put to a halt with a kiss on his lips, burning each other’s cheeks red. Indeed, Kang Sujin is a woman of action.

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day is over but I hope you all enjoy this short dialogue fic. Junjin community is thriving~~


End file.
